Camera Phones Were Made For Revenge
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Bossy Boots" time-line. Basically a 'what might happen if a couple of geeks--excuse me, techies--decided to take up a bit revenge. AU because it's only the two instead of the whole comittee.


Title - Camera Phones Were Made For Revenge  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - Basically a 'what might happen if a couple of geeks--excuse me, techies--decided to take up a bit revenge. (More on Kim than Robbie, you know? lol) Slightly AU as it's only going to be our loveable techies that have walked in on them this go 'round. Mostly dialouge. "Bossy Boots" time-line  
Category - Radio Free Roscoe  
Genre - General  
Rating - PG-13  
Feedback - Please?  
Criticism - I embrace what shall come.  
_**Disclaimer - Me no own, you no sue.**_  
Notes - Well....When I watched "These Bossy Boots Were Made For Walking" and the whole damn dance comitte saw Robbie and Kim...I died! I swear, that made me laugh so hard! I don't know if or how the writers are actually gonna handle it, but here's MY way of it. (_grin_) Trust me...this is gonna be fun! Oh, and...mostly dialouge...

-------------------------------------------------------  
**Camera Phones Were Made For Revenge**  
-------------------------------------------------------

The two had just walked in on the revenge piece of the century and they were both obviously happy about this, according to the grins on their faces. Neither of them was going to utter a word about what they had just seen. Or...would they?

"How...long have you been there?" Kim asked, her voice wavering in it's typical harsh edginess.

"Long enough." Ted answered for the two of them.

"What...did you...see?" Robbie asked, his own voice not exactly normal.

"What we needed to." Ed said.

"Why don't you just answer the questions?" Kim snapped.

"We did."

"But not directly!"

"I don't recall her asking us to answer directly, do you, Edward?"

"No, I don't, Theodore."

"Well, since you saw and...we can't have you two going around blabbing to everyone, what's it going to take to get you two to keep your lips zipped?" Kim asked.

"There's a lot of things we'd like, but..." Ted started.

Ed went on to finish his friend's statement, "We'll settle for one thing if you'll give it to us."

"What might that be, boys?" Kim asked sweetly.

As one, the two "dork twins" said, "Popularity by association."

Robbie chuckled at the outraged look on Kim's face, but silently so she wouldn't get mad at him or anything. That wouldn't be good, you know?

"No." Kim said immediately, "I won't do it. Not for two minutes would I be seen walking around with you two." She said arrogantly.

"Now that I think about it...word of mouth...probably isn't the **_only_** way people might find out this tidbit of information..." Ted said, avoiding just what he was talking about specifically.

Kim's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

Ted had seemingly decided to ignore Kim at the moment. "I love the cell phone my parents got me last Christmas. Don't you, Ed?"

"Even though they're perfectly identical...yes, of course. I really liked the text message feature...What did you like best?"

For his answer, Ted turned to look at Kim again, "The camera on the phone. I love the camera."

It may have taken her a moment, but it didn't take Kim long to put eggs and oil together and make a cake once she got all the ingredients. "You have a picture?" She asked, clearly worried about it.

"Yes, actually, since the phones are identical, we both do." Ted said.

"And such an odd coincidence that we were using the cameras when we came in."

"Odd timing, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't **_dare_** show those pictures to anyone." Kim said.

Ted nodded, "Of course we would, if it came down to what we needed to do to prove our point."

"Who's to say you didn't take two pictures of random people that were kissing their boyfriend and or girlfriend in the hallway and edit it to make it look like two people that clearly despise one another were the ones doing so?" The girl defied.

"You think you can beat me, Princess?" Ted shook his head, "I don't think so."

"How would you prove it?"

"All I have to do, is put this picture," He emphasized the phone a little, "On my computer. I have programs to edit it and make it look nearly professional."

"You wouldn't do that, though. Because...well...I just don't see you as the type to do something like that." Kim said, her voice falling slightly after the 'well'.

"That proves how well you know us." Ted nodded, "Which is, of course, not at all. All we're asking for...is association for a week."

"**_Why_**?" Kim asked.

"The truth?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Ed spoke again, "We just kinda wanted to see people's reactions..." He nodded.

"**_People's reactions_**?" Kim repeated, obviously angry about this. "You expect me to risk the reputation that has taken me **_years_** to gain for..._people's **reactions**_?"

"Basically...yeah." The two said as one.

"I can't believe you! Why don't you try something like most people, like...changing your image or something? It has taken me **_eight years_** to get the reputation I have right now. That's right, I started working for this in fifth grade! There is no way that I'm going to let it get tarnished by a couple of geeks like you."

Though it was slightly obvious that the insult had hit the pair more than they allowed it to really **_show_**, Ed calmly said, "We've been over this. We're not **_geeks_**...we're **_techies_**."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"There's a very distinct difference--"

"I don't care. I just want you...to tell me that you aren't going to say a word or show...a picture of this to anyone."

"You know our offer." Ted said.

"But that's ridiculous! It took me eight years--"

"We heard this speech three minutes ago. We don't need it again."

"You little freak. Why did you cut me off in the middle of my--"

"We'll give you a day to think about it. If we don't hear from you...you can expect the entire student body to have these pictures in their e-mail inboxes by Thursday morning." Ted said, turning around, "Come on, Ed...she's probably needs the entire room empty to think."

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**End of Camera Phones Were Made For Revenge**  
------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes - Well...that ended a bit cliffie-ish... I expected it too...but that's just...OK! Not a one-shot! I lied! It's gonna be at least a few chapters! (**_dies_**) I lied! (**_pouts_**) LOL! And, like, please....don't dis me on people being OOC, cause....I know, ok? Ok, so, don't for get to...**

**Give me a buzz!**

Later days,  
-PFB-


End file.
